Rest For The Weary
by Narlth
Summary: Merlin is stretches himself to much, and suffers as a consequence. One-shot.


So this is inspired by me almost passing out whilst standing in the yard of the Globe theatre to during Lighten Child. He he, I didn't quite manage to pass out but after doing a little research I estimate I was probably only a few seconds away from actually doing so. We managed to work out afterwards that is was a combination of not really eating during the day, as well as being awake for a long time, also the near constant standing, as we had just be groundlings for Midsummer Nights Dream straighten beforehand.

MM

Title: Rest For The Weary  
Category: BBC Merlin, (Canon) Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin. Arthur, Gaius  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Summary: Merlin is stretches himself to much, and suffers as a consequence.

Cover by the lovely Caldera32

MM

The bang and clatter of the main chamber door being thrown open and consequently hitting to opposite wall, woke the servant sharply. His eyes snapped open and he pulled his hands in towards himself in preparation to push his body upwards.

When the only forth coming noise was that of low, but rushed chatter, and the darkness of the room registered with occupier, he felt his muscles relax slightly, most of their tension leaving. Taking a few seconds to pause, Merlin gently pushed himself into a sitting position, blinking heavily against the darkness. The sounds of multiple people moving about drew his attention once again to the room beyond his door.

Sighing and rubbing wearily at his eyes Merlin stood from his bed, tossing his blanket back onto the mattress as it made a bid for the freedom of the floor.

The servant made his way quickly across his room, opened the door and looked out to find the source of the noise.

The warlock's mentor was not alone as Merlin would normally find him. But instead he was accompanied by two other men, one of which whom was currently lying on the patient bed.

"Gaius?" He asked, causing the physician and the man not on the bed to look up a him.

"Ah Merlin, I need to you keep a watch on Jake for me." The physician turned away from his ward once he finished speaking. Heading towards the chamber door the other man watched as Merlin entered the main room his gaze judgemental.

Merlin tried to ignore him moving across to the patient bed, his eyes flicking over the form of the occupier. The man who Gaius had identified as Jake was sweating heavily, with a green tinge to the pallor of his skin, he had also fallen into unconsciousness sometime before Merlin entered the room.

"Well I don't know what you're going to do, but I can't stay." The man said dismissively, shooting Merlin one last glance before he left.

Merlin sighed. He pulled up a chair and flopped down, his night shirt slipping on one shoulder. Put his elbows on his knees he buried his head in his hands as the over exertion of the past few days dragged heavily upon him. He allowed his eyes to trail lazily up from the ground to the bed, landing on Jake's face.

MM

Merlin had no clue how much time had passed when he was startled from his daze, by Gaius returning supplies in hand.

"How is he?" The physician asked, placing his supplies on the table, but not looking up.

"He hasn't got any worse." Merlin all but mumbled. The physician joined his ward at the bed side, and pressed a poultice to the man's head.

"There's not much else I can do now, but he will need to be monitored during the night." Gaius said casting a meaningful look in Merlin's direction as well as placing emphasis on his words. Merlin sighed, glancing up at his mentor, whilst he was exhausted himself he knew that Gaius wasn't able to endure an all nighter and still be able to treat patients during the day time.

"I'll watch him Gaius."

Placing a hand gently on Merlin's shoulder Gaius replied.

"Thank you my boy."

Merlin nodded, as Gaius walked across the room returning to his bed.

MM

The night dragged on, and on for Merlin as he struggled to remain awake, and pay attention. Gaius's quiet snores almost lulling the warlock to sleep.

Eventually the sun rose, bringing with it a new day. However by thing point Merlin had become basically oblivious to his surroundings. So because of this he ended being late for work, as was usual, except that Arthur had requested he try and be on time for once. It was only Gaius shaking his shoulder and calling out to the servant that had roused him from his stupor, after the physician had awoken late himself.

MM

Merlin stumbled from the physician's chambers, adjusting his shirt as he went. He had skipped breakfast in what was basically a failed attempt to save time. Jogging down the corridor's Merlin was aware that Arthur would not be pleased at all with his tardiness and would probably punish him with more chores.

Cautiously Merlin turned the handle to the kings chamber door, ears alert for any sounds from within. He pushed the door slowly, revealing a room already flooded with light, and as the door became fully open a rather annoyed king sat as his desk, one foot tapping on the floor at a steady rate.

Merlin stepped sheepishly into the room, pushing the door closed behind himself.

"And what time do you call this?" Arthur asked, his eyes attempting to bore holes into Merlin.

"Uh. Morning?" Merlin answered, knowing full well that the king's question was rhetorical. A raised eyebrow was the only thing he got in response, before the king stood, and almost stalked across the room, invading Merlin's personal space.

The king scowled, declining to reply as he stepped back away from the servant, turning his back and moving to the window.

"Because of your uselessness I was late for an important meeting with the local lords." Merlin winced at his master's tone. "And as punishment, you will polish all the knights' armour, and I mean all of it Merlin."

Said servant huffed, resisting the urge to sigh.

"Of course, _sire_." Merlin said, sarcasm practically dripping from his words. The servant then mock-bowed, his customary cheeky grin slipping onto his lips, before he span on one heel and exited the kings chambers.

MM

It was approaching evening by the time Merlin was anywhere near completing his chores, and the Servant was currently sat on the armoury floor hunched over some knight's chest plate, polishing it half-heartedly. Candles had been lit in the room a few hours previous just before the sun disappeared below the horizon. The servant hadn't had a break all day as he tried to complete all of the chores set by his master in time, and whilst at first his stomach had not thanked him for it, after a few hours it had grown silent.

Finishing the chest plate, Merlin set it aside, dropped his cloth on a nearby table and stood up straight stretching his arms out above his head, trying to release some of the stress and tension that had built up in his muscles.

He glanced out of the room's only window noting the lack of light before he sighed audibly. Merlin picked his cloth back up, before heading one of the room knowing that Arthur would be excepting him soon regardless of whether he had finished his chores for the day or not.

MM

As a part of being the kings personal servant Merlin was required to serve said king during feasts. Which is how he found himself stood at the edge of the dining hall resisting the urge to lean back against the wall, as the king had berated him multiple times on not looking _sloppy_.

The hall was busy, with more than twice the number of people it usually contained, either sat eating or as one of the servants. There was a comfortable level of noise in the hall as chatter mixed with sounds of movement.

Merlin along with about 10 other servants held a silver metal jug. The manservant's contained red wine though he knew that some of the other ones held simple water. Merlin blinked to clear his vision, eyes travelling around the room only to land once again as they almost always would on Arthur.

Merlin rolled his shoulders back, trying to keep his muscles from stiffening as they spent most of the time frozen in place with the weight of the liquid working against them.

It happened without warning one second Merlin was feeling fine, well if tired and hungry could be classed as fine, but the next second he felt the temperature increase sharply, followed by an almost tingling sensation spreading slowly though his body starting from his fingertips. The metal of the jug felt cold, almost freezing as his body continued to heat up.

Black spots danced across his vision, whilst colours in general became muted. Merlin's breath came up short as his inhaled, thus increasing his rate of inhalation. Whilst a feeling of complete weakness overcame him. His hands shook where he held the jug, but he somehow resisted the urge to fold in on himself.

Blackness started to creep in from the edges of his vision, along with the dancing spots. Merlin felt his hands finally go lack, and it fell to the floor with a bang, wine splashing everywhere. The clang of the metal hitting the floor seeming to be miles away, that Merlin didn't even flinch. He brought a hand to his head, closing his eyes, but this did not even begin to alleviate the symptoms. He hear the rush of his blood in his ears blocking out everything elese.

Before he knew it Merlin had lost all of his vision being rendered blind, at least temporarily. He knew his legs would fail before they, did but there was nothing he could do as, Merlin felt himself collapse, though he tried hard to stop himself doing so, his body just gave out.

MM

At the sound of the jug hitting the floor, the nose in the hall dropped significantly, as heads swivelled around trying to locate the source of the noise. The King sat up straighter, so he could see over the heads of everyone seated, quickly spotting his menservant as see that he was the source of the noise.

Even from across the room Arthur could see that Merlin was paler then parchment, and it appeared that the boy hadn't even noticed he had dropped the jug in the first place. The boy then brought a hand to his head in an attempt to steady himself, before he slumped backwards to the wall resting. Or at least Arthur assumed that was what he was doing until the servant started to slide down the wall until he was lying unmoving in the puddle of wine his jug created.

The king was on his feet in a second, along with most of the knights as worry over came there need for propriety.

Gwaine was the first to reach the servant the knight who only a few minutes had appeared only a drink or two more from passing out. He was closely followed by the king himself, who crossed the room in what must have been close to record time. The pair kneeled down next to the servant as the rest of the knights, joined them.

Arthur reached a hand out towards Merlin who was folded against the wall, his skin tone extremely pale, and the red wine staining his shirt looking uncomfortably like blood.

Arthur's hand brushed Merlin's forehead, feeling the warmth of the servant's skin. He moved his hand to Merlin's shoulder giving the servant a hesitant shake, whilst Gwaine called out his name.

"Merlin?"

Said servant remained unresponsive. So Arthur pulled the boy away from the wall, making sure to get a firm but gentle grip, so that the servant was unable to fall any farther.

"Is he alright?" Arthur heard Leon asked, as said knight struggled to get a view of the servant, and determine his condition for himself.

Merlin let out a weak groan as the movement brought him back towards consciousness. At this point however Arthur had decided that Merlin needed Gaius's help, so the king manoeuvred one arm under Merlin's knees, and the other around the back of his shoulders to that he could easily lift the slighter servant.

Arthur started to rise slowly, effectively telling the other knights to step back and give him room. Once Arthur had risen fully to his feet, Merlin held securely in his arms, the king matched out of the room ignoring the eyes of the nobles which all followed his movement, whilst their owners sported shocked expressions.

The knights shared a look amongst themselves, deciding that it would be best if they stayed to keep an eye on things.

MM

Out in the corridor Arthur took a deep breath, before he looked back down at Merlin, who's cheeks had regained at little of his normal colour, now that they were out of the stuffy hall. But despite the earlier indication that he may awaken, merlin remained stubbornly unconscious.

"What am I going to do with you?" Arthur said exasperated. The king started down the corridor towards Gaius's chambers, trying to enjoy the quietness, in its contrast to the noise of everyone at dinner.

The pair encountered not another living soul, as they went, everyone either in attendance, or having gone to bed early after the almost manic preparation that had taken place the past few days.

MM

Arthur quickly arrived at Gaius's chambers, pushing the door open with his foot as his hands were full of manservant, Arthur called out to the physician.

"Gaius!"

Said physician was hunched over his desk engrossed in a book, as his earlier patient had recovered enough to return home. He looked up at the sound of the king's voice, his eyes quickly finding Merlin. The physician held back a sigh, of both exasperation and worry, at his ward once again needing medical attention.

"Set him down here." Gaius pointed to his patient bed. "And tell me what happened."

Arthur lay Merlin down carefully, before he took a step back his eyes flashing to Gaius to see what the physician would do.

"I don't really know he just sort of collapsed in the hall, one minute he was fines the next he was lying in a puddle of wine." The king said his voice as forced calm.

Gaius exhaled a breath as the king identified the red stain as wine rather then blood.

Bringing over a small pot Gaius uncorking it, to realise a smell that even Arthur caught a weak whiff of, before waving it underneath Merlin's noise. Said servant coughed at the scent, pulling his head away from the source and screwing his eyes tighter together.

Once Gaius had withdrawn the pot Merlin pealed his eyes apart, breathing deeply as he tried to escape from the smell, and as he orientated himself.

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that Merlin." Arthur said in almost a deadpan.

"I- Err…" Merlin muttered, rubbing at his eyes, and his forehead as a weak head ache began to make an appearance. "I remember getting really hot, as well as feeling really weak and if I didn't know any better I would have almost thought I was… Well, dying. But- I. I passed out didn't I?" He finished a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

"Yes you did Merlin, like the girl that you are." Arthur tried to joke, succeeding in getting a smile in return for his efforts.

"Now my boy do you have any idea why it is you passed out?" Gaius said his tone professional, but also clipped as he tried to convey the importance of Merlin's answer.

"Um. Well I guess I didn't really eat enough and I was kind of tired." Merlin said hurriedly, avoiding eye contact with the other two occupants of the room. He warlock let his eyes slide half closed as the light started to irritate them.

"Oh, Merlin. What have I said about making sure you eat properly. Went did you last eat?"

The tips of Merlin's ears gained a pinkish tone, whilst the servant seems to shrink in on himself, wanting dearly to avoid answering the question.

"Merlin." The king's voice was firm, with a clear note of concern.

"Yesterday." Merlin mumbled, gluing his eyes to his lap. Arthur let out a weak gasp, having just caught what the servant said. An angry look crossed Arthur's face, before he spoke in an equally angry tone.

"Why wouldn't you eat for an entire day Merlin?"

Said servant ducked his head down, and refused to answer.

"Merlin." Gaius said in a kinder tone.

"I just didn't have time, what with helping you Gaius, and the needing to go and wake Arthur…" The servant said plainly trying to distance himself from the conversation. Gaius sighed, a feeling of guilt tugging at him.

"Damn it Merlin, you don't have a problem complaining about the unimportant things." Arthur said, turning away from both the servant and his guardian. The king deflated a few seconds later his shoulders dropping slightly. "Just make sure you take better care of yourself alright."

Merlin had looked up once he stopped hearing anger in the king's voice, and he nodded as he finished speaking even though it wasn't phrased as a question.

The king observed Merlin for a few more seconds, before turning towards Gaius.

"Make sure he rests and eats something before, and stay's off of work tomorrow." The king turned and exited the room before either party could reply to him.

As the door banged gently back into place, Gaius eyed Merlin noticing for not the first time that his ward was trying to almost avoid the light.

"Do you need a potion for that headache Merlin?" Gaius moved off to get the correct remedy before he'd even given Merlin a chance to respond.

The physician returned passing Merlin a potion, which the warlock happily accepted, downing it in one gulp to avoid the taste. And only realising afterwards that, his mentor had given him a sleeping draft.

"Gai... s."

"Just sleep Merlin, you'll feel better in the morning."

_The End._


End file.
